


Command Seals Are Too Strong

by Julinya



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julinya/pseuds/Julinya
Summary: Your favorite servant comes to life!! For what purpose does he serve you?





	Command Seals Are Too Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey I wrote at 5am with no memory of writing this so,, yeah lol

You are playing the hot mobile game, Fate/Grand Order when you get an odd pop up. 

"Ready to experience a real life Grail War?" It said.

What?!

Before you can think anything else, your phone starts to radiate a strange heat. You can feel it getting hotter and hotter as it becomes too much to bare, and you toss your phone onto the floor with a little shriek. All of a sudden, a blue light shines above your device, almost like it does in the game when summoning new servants. You pull your hands close to your chest, as to try to shield yourself away, when a blue whirlwind brings itself into existence stretching all the way to the ceiling. Right when it seems to reach maximum speed, it bursts all across the room creating a blinding light. You cover your eyes as the light fades away. When you lower your hands from your face, you now see another person standing in your room, right above your phone. 

It's Diarmuid, your favorite servant. 

You immediately start to blush as he appears before you, and before you can say anything, he starts to speak.

"Are you my Master?" 

His voice is deeper in real life.. but... Master?  
You take a quick glance at your hand, and there it is. A symbol, seeming to be that of command seals. 

"I... I guess so." You say in response.

He bows his head and takes a kneel in your direction. "I am Diarmuid," He says, "allow me to serve you in your endeavors." 

"Endeavors..?"

You hope it isn't actually a Grail War.. You don't know if you could survive something like that, even with someone as amazing as the lancer, Diarmuid as your servant. 

"Yes, I have been summoned here as a response to your emotions."

My emotions?

He nods, and stands from his kneeling position. He walks toward you, and takes your hand. "Yes. I am here to fulfill your needs, and bring you your happiness." His hand was warm, and it only made you hotter as you blushed harder than you ever had before. "I assume you have an understanding of the command seals?"

"Y-yes.." You find it hard to be casual with him. You can't believe this is actually happening. 

Once the situation has finally settled in, you break away from his hand and plunge yourself into his arms. "Diarmuid... I can't believe it's actually you." Your eyes tear up, as you are filled with a happiness that you haven't felt before. 

\------------

He was soft, but sturdy, as he places his arms around you and squeezes you tight. "Master... It is alright, no need to cry..." The sound of concern in his voice was alone enough to make your heart beat ten times faster.

Once you've felt satisfied, you break away and look him in the eyes.

Oh... He's beautiful. I can't wait to break him... 

You stand up, finding confidence in yourself as you finally comprehend what's going on. I am the Master here.

"Diarmuid.. Can you kneel for me?" You say, and he does. You put your leg onto his shoulder, and push him down. He's strong, but you're stronger. 

A look of confusion spreads across his face. "Master? What are you doing?"

You raise yourself over him, pinning his head between your arms on the ground. "You don't know? This is my happiness." You grin. You know his past. You know how he has been betrayed by the ones he's loved. But, knowing this only makes you want to do it more. 

"Master... Please.." He starts to weep, not knowing how far you will go, or what he will have to endure.

"Don't worry, Diarmuid, you'll like it." You say as you bring your face down close to his. You place your lips onto his neck, sucking and kissing him all over. He makes a small moan as you do this, and you lift up to see his expression. His face is turned away, but you can see his struggle to stand up to you. You look down, and see the red that you have marked him with, and you blush. 

You straddle him, taking off your clothing to reveal a white bra and panties combination, seeming to contrast your true intentions. He lifts his head to look at you, as you focus on derobing him as well. How does he get this thing on? It's skin-tight. But, I guess that is what makes him so hot.

You are finally able to get it off, and you throw it into the corner of the room. You look back down at him and see his radiating skin lining with toned muscles. Just looking at them paired with his confused face was nearly enough to set you over the edge. You rub your chest against him and you lick his nipple. "Ohhh.. Diarmuid.." He lets out another small moan. You make your way down to his v-line, slowly raising your hands from his sides to unbuckle his pants. As soon as you do, the bulge that was once hiding pops into existence. "You really don't like this?" You chuckle, as you see proof that he is hiding his true feelings. 

"Master.. You are cruel." He says, seemingly with disgust in his voice. But with a blushing face like that, it's hard to stop now. 

"Command seal." You start.

"What are you-?"

"Make Diarmuid extra sensitive when I touch him."

As soon as you utter those words, one part of the symbol on your hand fades away, and Diarmuid shutters at the newfound sensation in his body. He is panting, and his face is beet red, looking at me with despair in his eyes, longing for me to stop. "Please.. Master, don't do this.." But, it is too far in to stop now that you've used a command seal. You test out your command, taking one finger and poking the tip of his stiff member. He winces as he sees what you are doing, but more than anything, feeling what you are doing. 

"You want me to stop?" You say, teasing him.

He nods, speaking is difficult for him in this state it seems. Filled with such longing and lust, speaking would only turn into moaning.  
"Oh Diarmuid, you really are pathetic if you can't even take one finger." You place one hand under his balls, squeezing and releasing them in your hands. "Does that feel good?" Silence. He's looking away at the wall. "Are you trying to ignore me?" You say, with a tinge of anger in your voice. "Let's see if you can ignore this.." You place your tongue onto the base of his cock, licking until you reach the tip. Once you get there, you place it into your mouth, making sure to get all of the moisture onto his sensitive dick.

"AAAAaaagghh..." He moans and retches forward, "D-don't..." That was the most he could manage. 

You release your mouth to make a reply, "Don't what? Do this?" You place your mouth back onto his cock, lashing around your tongue onto his tip. 

He retches up once again, "M-master... I'm.... I'm gonna cum!" Once you hear that, you immediately release yourself and life yourself up from his steaming body. 

"Not yet, baby. You can't even handle this much? Aww you must be really sensitive now, huh?" 

Being talked to like this made him hate you more now than ever, but he cannot stop his erection. He was so close. You think it's time to limit him even more. To make sure.

"Command seal. Diarmuid cannot cum unless I allow him to." You say.

"What?!" He breathes heavily from being so close, now wondering if he'll ever get to release from this. 

Now that is taken care of, you can go all out without worry. "No cumming yet." You say for reassurance before sticking his whole dick into you mouth. 

"AAaaaaaaaaHghhhh." He moans as you take his cock in and out and in and out, lathering it up with your saliva. You feel his hot skin in your mouth, making sure to 'cool it down' with your juices. All you hear is the sloshing of your movements, and his gasping breath as he holds on, not being able to release. It must be so painful to be his hard. He's so close. Forever on the edge.

"Oh don't be satisfied with this. This isn't even the main course." You let go, and lift yourself from him, moving your panties to the side, revealing a wet squishy pussy. "I'm really going to let you feel it now." You say as you plunge into him.

"Aaa a a aa" By now, he must be so unbelievably close, that he can't even moan anymore. Just little gasps of air to make sure he can still breathe. "Please... Make it stop.." He manages to utter.

It's getting a little boring with him being quiet all the time... I think... It's time to use the final command seal. "I can't stop until im happy, right? That's your duty as a servant, right?" You smirk. "Command seal. Make Diarmuid say all that he is thinking." 

"Y-you... You little..." He sputters as you begin to move up and down on his pelvis.

"Now, Diarmuid, does it feel good?" You say, now becoming nearly as breathy as he. 

"It...." He attempts to stop himself from speaking such filthy words, but the pressure inside his cock becomes too much. Finally, he lets go what he has been holding back. "It feels amazing." He looks at you directly in the eyes, tired and longing with a stupid smile on his face. This is what you've been waiting for. Completely lost to you and his pleasure. "It feels so good... My dick is on fire... I can't.. I can't hold this in anymore.." 

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want to cum. Please. Please let me cum." He says, weak and frail. You are getting close as well, but not quite. 

"Not... Not yet. Last a while longer."

"Aaaaagggh...." He lets out a groan of uncomfort, as a pulsing pleasure surges through him once denied. "I can't take it.. Anymore... I'm going to go.. Crazy..."

"Then go crazy." You say, going faster and faster on his member. 

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh..." He yelps.

But the time is finally here, you are as close as he is now. "A-are you ready?" You manage to get out.

"Y-yes, yes yes yes!! Please let me cum, Master!!" 

"If you're going to be that needy, fine. I'll let you...." You drift off as you push down one last time onto him, he bucks forward with an insane amount of force, releasing all the built pressure of being denied and denied and denied again. 

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhhhhh, Master!!!!" 

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAHhhhhhh, Diarmuid!!!!" 

You both scream in complete ecstasy as he fills you with his pressure. He lowers himself suddenly, being sapped of everything he had kept in. This is the weakest he's ever been, and you're the one who did it to him. Adorable.


End file.
